Something In Red
by Lucinda
Summary: A series of short stories about the developing relationship between Madelyne Pryor and Scott Summers.  Stories vary from PG to PG 13.
1. Awkward Beginnings

author: Lucinda  
rating: pg  
disclaimer: not mine. Nobody from Marvel is mine.  
distribution: please ask first.   
note: this is not an exact portrayal of the event of  
Madelyne meeting Scott, but a retelling of the event with similar, but  
not exact, detail.  
  
  
  
She couldn't remember her life. She had a few facts, mostly given to her by her doctor. Apparently,  
her name was Madelyn Pryor, and she was a pilot. She had been operating a small aircraft, and it had  
crashed. She didn't know why, but she hoped that it hadn't been something that she had done, or not done.   
She couldn't remember her life, but she hoped that she was a responsible person.  
  
She had a few dreams that she remembered, glimpses into a childhood with loving parents, a  
younger sister with slightly lighter red hair, and a dog. There were other fragments, walking on a beach  
with a man, their hands linked, and murmuring sweet nothings under the stars. So, she'd had a happy  
childhood, a dog, and once upon a time, she'd been in love with a man, a slender man with calloused hands.   
She couldn't remember his name, or even a face. She only knew her own name because Dr. Essex had told her  
who she was.  
  
Everything that she knew about herself could fit on a few pages of paper, and most of that was physical  
information. She had red hair and green eyes, stood five foot seven, and weighed a hundred and fifty  
pounds. She liked grape jelly on her toast in the mornings, and coffee. She was an early riser and  
liked to listen to birds sing. She liked jazz music, and was easily bored by Bach or Mozart. But she  
couldn't remember high school, or when she'd learned to fly. Couldn't remember her first kiss or her first  
crush.  
  
She needed to get back to living. If she couldn't remember the life she'd had before, perhaps  
it was time to make a new one a new life, a new start, a clean start. Somewhere far enough away that nobody  
would recognize her, that she wouldn't be expected to deal with anything from her forgotten past. Dr. Essex  
hadn't argued with this idea, and had found her some information of assorted airfields that she could apply to.  
  
She had accepted a job with a small airfield in Alaska. It was far enough that she wouldn't bump into  
anyone that she had forgotten, and English was still the official language.  
  
After she had arrived in Alaska, and got herself a small place of her very own, she got a haircut. She  
couldn't remember if there had been a reason why her hair had fallen nearly to her waist, but it seemed to  
only get in the way now. She visited a salon, and got it cut shorter, so that it fell just past her  
shoulders. She felt pleased by the new look, it was simpler, less work to maintain. The different style  
also made her hair look slightly darker, and she felt oddly better about that. A new life, a new hairstyle,  
she wasn't the same person now.  
  
She'd been carefully studying the maps of the local areas, wanting to know where everything was. If  
she needed to fly to a town or airfield, she had to be able to find it. She had also been reviewing the  
information on all of the aircraft that this airfield had, wanting to be absolutely certain that she knew  
how to properly pilot and check every craft. This determination was helping her to do well at her new  
job, and the manager had recently agreed to let her pilot alone for some of the shorter trips.  
  
Today, she had a job, piloting what had been described as the 'Summers Clan' on a family excursion.  
She'd asked a few questions, and learned what plane she would be flying, and where she would be taking  
them. She'd looked up where they were going and what sort of conditions she would need to consider for  
piloting the trip. They would be going to a small lake for the day, and apparently they had planed to do  
some fishing.  
  
She was waiting by the plane, hoping that the Summers group would arrive reasonably close together.   
Things would be easier if there wasn't an awkward delay waiting for a late arrival. So, here she was,  
standing by the plane in her parka, in the cold breeze, hoping that they were on time. She could feel  
the wind teasing at her hair, trying to play with it, causing the frosty cloud of her breath to flow away  
like dragon-smoke. There was the sound of a vehicle approaching, the growl of the engine and the whine of  
tires on snow.  
  
After it had parked, the doors opened, and out stepped three men. They were all, fairly lean, even  
though the heavy coats added a bit of bulk to their appearance. One had blond hair, another had a hat on,  
obscuring her view, and the third had brown hair, and wore red sunglasses. He looked wonderful, lean, and  
handsome, in excellent shape... she felt the oddest pull towards him. So, with a small smile, she spoke.   
"I take it you're the Summers clan?"  
  
Sunglasses looked at her, and his mouth gaping open, as if he were seeing a ghost. He just stood  
there for a few moments, looking at her, trying to think about whatever it was that made him stare at  
her. The man in the hat smiled at her, his face showing that he was a number of years older than the  
other two, possibly their father or a favored uncle.  
  
"Yeah, we're the Summers family. You're the pilot that's going to take me and my boys to White Paw  
Lake?" The older man spoke, his words confirming her guess that this was her party.  
  
She smiled back at them, one hand brushing her hair back from the reach of the wind. "Yes, I'm  
Madelyne Pryor, and I'll be your pilot today. Are we waiting for anyone else?"  
  
The older man smiled back, and easy, cheerful expression. "No, this is everyone. I'm Chris, and  
these are my boys, Scott" He gestured to the one wearing the sunglasses. "And this is Alex. Is  
everything ready for us to load the fishing gear?"  
  
She smiled at him, and nodded. He started to pull boxes from the vehicle, and the blonde, Alex  
began helping to put it into the plane. Scott stood there, staring at her for a while longer  
before helping his father and presumably his brother load the gear. He kept watching her, as if she  
reminded him of something, or as if he didn't trust her.  
  
For some reason, that bothered her a great deal.  
  
They had a pleasant day fishing, even though Madelyne discovered that she was a terrible fisherman.  
They had laughed, and smiled, and eaten freshly caught fish grilled over a fire before flying back to the airfield that evening. She'd caught Scott watching  
her, and occasionally smiling, and had found herself watching him as well. He just seemed so handsome, so  
interesting. Something about the sound of his voice soothed her.  
  
"So, umm Madelyne? Would you ahh would you maybe like to go out for dinner sometime?" Scott's  
voice was hesitant as they were unloading the plane, and unexpected.  
  
"Dinner? Are you asking me out? On a date?" Something deep inside of her was jumping with  
excitement, and she felt almost giddy, a sense of joy filling her.  
  
"Trying to at least. Umm if it's a problem, you don't have to or anything, I just..." Scott looked a  
bit nervous, uneasy as he spoke to her.  
  
Smiling, she caught his gloved hand in hers. "I'd love to go to dinner with you. Who knows, this  
could be the start of something promising, maybe happiness. So, how does Thursday at seven sound? At  
the lodge?"  
  
They both smiled, and Madelyne felt something like hope stir inside of her. She had a date with  
Scott. There was a whole world of potential opening up for her, the possibility of love, and a  
relationship, of marriage and a family and a future with someone... She decided to try not to get ahead  
of herself, despite the ease with which she could picture Scott in so many other ways, relaxing on a  
couch, swimming at a pool, playing baseball under a bright golden sun...  
  
end Awkward Beginning. 


	2. Closer to You

author: Lucinda  
Series: 'Something in Red', follows Awkward Beginning.  
rating: pg  
disclaimer: not mine. Nobody from Marvel is mine.  
distribution: please ask first.  
  
Her date with Scott had gone wonderfully. Things  
had gone so well, that they had continued dating. She  
could feel herself falling for him, and if it hadn't  
felt so right, it would have terrified her. She had  
only met him a few weeks ago, and she knew that she  
was falling in love with Scott. It was intense and  
unsettling and almost frightening how much she cared  
for him, how easily she was learning all about his  
habits and preferences. It was almost as if she were  
remembering instead of learning... but she had never  
met him before, couldn't have met him.  
  
He seemed as interested in learning more about  
her as she was about him. They would have long talks  
about nothing in particular, and it was during one of  
those talks that she told him about her accident. How  
the plane that she'd been flying had crashed, and she  
had been hospitalized. The accident had taken away  
her memories, leaving her with only scatted fragments  
that she remembered from dreams, and a slender handful  
of official documentation. How she had decided to  
leave Virginia and move away to start her life over,  
in a place where nobody would remember her from  
before, where she wouldn't have to worry about her  
forgotten past catching up to her, demanding that she  
remember.   
  
He'd listened, holding her hand in his, rubbing  
his thumb over her hands, his presence soothing and  
comforting, a feeling that no matter how terrible the  
accident had been, he was here for her now. Scott was  
here for her, and she would never need to be lonely  
again. He had talked to her, done his best to sooth  
her fears away. He had told her that maybe she would  
remember, but until then, all she could do was to make  
new memories, to start a new life. Then, he had  
kissed her, such a tender expression of caring and  
concern... she had felt as if her insides were melting  
into a soft sticky pile of marshmallows.  
  
They had continued to see each other, and she  
could feel herself focusing more and more on Scott.   
She thought about him when he wasn't with her. She  
rearranged her schedule to spend time with him, and  
planned their weekly dinners into her schedule in  
advance. She found herself imagining time with him,  
walking through forests, on beaches. Swimming  
together on a summer day, both laughing and spreading  
coconut scented sunblock on each other.  
  
She dreamed of a lovely wedding, walking down  
the aisle to meet him, wearing a long ivory gown  
trimmed in lace and pearls, carrying a bouquet of  
white roses and little red flowers, with ivy trailing  
over her hands. There would be soft music in the  
background, and people gathered around to watch them,  
and everyone would be happy for them.  
  
She was over at Scott's, leaning against him on  
the couch. They had decided to watch movie and have  
popcorn. She couldn't even remember much of the  
movie, having spent most of it kissing Scott or  
watching him, watching the shifting light play over  
his features. She had run her fingers though his  
hair, trying to memorize the feel of it, the smell of  
him.  
  
"Maddie? I... There's something that I have to  
tell you." His voice was low, uncertain.  
  
"What is it? You can tell me anything, Scott."  
She had no idea what could be bothering him.  
  
"Please try not to be angry. Before I came  
here, I knew this girl. Her name was Jean, and you  
look a lot like she did. But something happened, and  
Jean... she died. Sometimes, I look at you, and I  
almost feel like I'm seeing Jean again, but you aren't  
Jean, you're Maddie." There was sorrow and pain in  
his voice as Scott spoke.  
  
She placed her hand on his cheek, her eyes  
feeling like they were about to tear up. "Scott... I  
care for you. Your past is just that, past. We live  
in the present. Can you... can you see me for myself?  
For Maddie? If you can...I want to find out where  
this is going with us. I want to find out if we have  
a future together."  
  
He smiled, and it was like watching the sun  
rise. "Of course, Maddie. I want to learn if we can  
have a future."  
  
And all seemed to be right in Madelyne's world.  
She sat there, snuggled up with Scott, and felt at  
peace.  
  
End Closer to You. 


	3. Don't Touch the Sunglasses!

author: Lucinda  
Series: Something in Red #3  
rating: pg 13  
disclaimer: Nobody from Marvel belongs to me.  
distribution: please ask first.  
  
  
  
  
Scott had made dinner, something Italian with  
chicken and pasta. It had been delicious, and the romantic mood that their  
candlelight dinner had generated had been almost tangible. There had been  
this light wine that had gone well with the chicken, and a fresh salad, and  
lightly toasted garlic bread, and desert had been this wonderful chocolaty  
confection with layers of firm chocolate interspersed with whipped cream,  
and what might have been chocolate pudding. She didn't even want to consider  
how many calories something like that had contained, but it had been delicious.  
  
Now, they were snuggled on the couch, breathing each other's scent in,   
kissing, hands touching each other's bodies. It was a sweet and tender   
moment of exploration and discovery.  
  
Madelyne was seized by the sudden urge to know what Scott's eyes looked   
like. He always wore his sunglasses, odd red ones, indoors and out, even   
after dark. She wanted to know what color his eyes were, to see the   
emotions in his eyes. After all, your eyes were the windows into your soul.   
Her hand lifted, slowly moving towards his sunglasses, almost of it's own   
volition, although she was intensely curious.  
  
"NO!" Scott practically yelled the word, his voice full of intense...   
something. At the same time, he seized her wrist, and pushed her hand back,   
not letting her touch his sunglasses.  
  
She gasped out of shock and surprise. What had she done? Why was   
Scott so... was he angry? "Scott? I only wanted... I wanted to see your   
eyes." Her voice was soft, filled with the hurt and confusion that his   
bellow had caused.  
  
Apparently Scott realized that he'd upset her, that she didn't   
understand why her curiosity had caused such a forceful reaction from him.   
He spoke, his tone more reasonable, his words filled with something else,   
something tinged with frustration and despair. "I'm a mutant. I can   
project an optic blast, it comes from my eyes. Unfortunately, I can't   
control it. If I don't wear the sunglasses, the beams just pour out, like a   
faucet that's always on. I can't stop them, can't even slow it down. If   
you'd taken them off, the beam... you would have been hurt. I don't want to   
hurt you, Maddie. Not ever."  
  
Scott was a mutant? She hadn't realized, hadn't suspected anything   
like that. She'd thought maybe he'd had some sort of injury to his eyes, or   
maybe he was just sensitive to the sunlight, but... she'd never considered   
the possibility that Scott might be a mutant. She could understand why he   
wouldn't go around telling people though. Mutants were feared by people,   
and often beat up simply for being different. Mutants scared people,   
especially some of the ones that she saw on the news.  
  
"Do they hurt you? When the beams come out?" He still held her wrist,   
although his grip had loosened. She rested her other hand on his knee, and   
looked at him, trying to read his face for the little clues that might tell   
her how he felt. This was a new thing that she had learned about Scott,   
although it somehow didn't feel like the surprise that it should have been,   
as if some part of her had suspected already.  
  
Scott looked as if he was searching for the right words to use to   
describe it. "It doesn't exactly hurt, but it has this feeling, sort of like   
a ripple or a slowed down shiver. Somehow, I'm immune to them, they don't   
hurt me, but I can break through concrete walls with them."  
  
Madelyne felt herself gasp, as her mind tried to envision what he'd   
described. She tried to picture something coming from his eyes, something   
powerful enough to pulverize a concrete wall. Then, she found herself   
wondering how it would feel, to know that you had that sort of ability, but   
couldn't make it stop. She shivered. "I'd be afraid of myself if I had   
something like that. The power to crush walls, and no way to make it stop."  
  
He let go of her wrist, and shifted slightly on the couch, as if he   
were preparing to get up, to leave her behind. She could see the muscles of   
his cheeks tensing slightly, as if... as if he feared that she would want to   
leave him now that she knew the truth.  
  
Madelyne turned, shifting her body so that she could lay back across   
Scott's legs. Settling against him in such a way that he was pinned to the   
couch, she smiled at him. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Scott. It   
doesn't matter that your a mutant. I think I love you."  
  
They stayed there, holding each other for a long time. Madelyne was   
almost certain that Scott had tears of joy sliding gently down his cheeks.  
  
end Don't Touch the Sunglasses. 


	4. To Build a Future

author: Lucinda  
Series: Something in Red, story # 4  
rating: pg  
disclaimer: not mine. Nobody from Marvel is mine.  
distribution: please ask first.  
  
  
  
  
Scott had seemed to be relieved that Maddie knew his 'secret' of being   
a mutant. He didn't have to try to explain things away anymore. So, he   
told her some about his friends. About how he'd ended up being partly   
raised by a kindly Professor who happened to be a telepath, how he and a few   
other teens had gone to live at his house, to learn how to control their   
assorted mutant abilities. How those teen had eventually became the X-Men,   
and how their membership had grown. About some of the things his teammates   
could do. Piotr, who could transform himself to steel, or Storm, who   
controlled the weather. There was Warren who had actual wings, just like an   
angel. He told her about Wolverine, a troubled, grouchy man that smoked   
horrible cigars and had foot long claws that came from the backs of his hands.  
  
A few days later, he showed up at her apartment, with this big smile   
and an opened envelope in hand. She hadn't expected to see him today, but   
it was always wonderful to spend time with Scott. She smiled at him, and   
hurried him into the house, away from the cold outside. Helping him out of   
his coat, she offered him a cup of hot cocoa, which he accepted.  
  
"So, what has you in such a good mood that you went out into the   
cold? I'm pretty sure that envelope had something to do with that smile   
you've got. Gonna tell me what it is?" She was smiling, delighted to see   
him so happy.  
  
Scott grinned, his expression one of glee and amusement. "Remember   
how I told you that Wolverine is always so grumpy? Well, he went away to   
Japan, something about a few things he wanted to handle on his own. Now, I   
just got this in the mail. Look and see for yourself." He handed her the   
envelope.  
  
Curious, Madelyne pulled out a folded piece of paper, thick and   
clearly expensive, and faintly scented with some lightly floral scent that   
she couldn't quite place. There was also a smaller envelope inside, but she   
ignored that for a moment, focusing her attention on the folded sheet of   
paper. Opening it, she saw a few eastern characters along the top and side,   
and elegantly calligraphed writing in English in the center. 'You are   
cordially invited to the joyous wedding of Lady Mariko Yoshida and Logan   
Wolverine to be held...' Madelyn gasped as it became clear to her.   
"Scott, this is a wedding invitation! Your friend Wolverine is getting   
married?" She glanced at the paper again, double checking what she had   
read. "In Japan, and wants you to attend? Is this one of those 'few things'   
that he wanted to take care of?"  
  
Scott smiled at her, making Madelyne feel like her insides were going   
all soft and gooey again. "I don't know. He doesn't really talk about his   
personal life very much. But I was thinking... umm.. would you like to go   
with me? To watch Wolverine get married."  
  
She smiled at him, her expression delighted, and flung her arms   
around Scott, almost knocking him off balance. "I'd love to go. I'm pretty   
sure that I love seeing happy weddings. It should also give me a chance to   
meet a few more of your friends. They sound like they've been such an   
important part of your life..."  
  
Scott smiled at her, his arms folding around her body, holding them   
together. "They'll love you. How could they not? You're sweet and caring,   
and one of a kind."  
  
Looking forward to an occasion of happiness and joy, they began   
talking about who else Scott might know that would be in Japan. They spent   
a pleasant evening debating what to take, what to wear, and trying to figure   
out what to expect from the wedding. Or what to expect from some of the guests.  
  
end To Build a Future. 


	5. Promises For Tomorrow

author: Lucinda  
Series: Something in Red. story # 5  
rating: pg, pg 13  
disclaimer: Nobody from Marvel belongs to me.  
distribution: Luba can have it, anyone else please ask first.  
  
  
  
She had flown herself and Scott, along with his brother Alex, to   
Japan. She was looking forward to meeting all of his friends. It had   
almost felt like she knew them already, from listening to the stories Scott told, looking at the photographs with him. She knew  
their names, and their faces, some of their histories and hopes.  
  
When she had stepped into the room where of his friends were gathered, they had looked stunned. She had even  
felt the oddest thing, like a cool draft passing beside her, and a feeling of  
purple, and of butterflies. It seemed that Scott was not the only  
one who thought that she resembled this Jean person. Oddly enough, Scott  
hadn't shown her any pictures of Jean, only described her briefly; red  
hair, telepathic and telekinetic abilities, and pretty.  
  
The garden that the wedding would be held in was beautiful, colorful   
flowers all over gave the air a lovely fresh scent. Carefully raked gravel   
paths crossed the garden, nearing the pond, leading to a small bridge.   
There were small shrubs that formed elegantly twisting shapes bordering the   
area that had been prepared for the wedding. The weather was perfect, and   
Madelyne wondered if that was good fortune or perhaps something of a wedding   
gift from Storm.  
  
The wedding had gone well enough, although there had been a brief   
altercation when someone had tried to interrupt, making some nasty   
allegations about Clan Yoshida having political and monetary connections to   
various criminal elements. Logan had spoken to the man, and although she   
didn't know what was said, there was a brief conference with Logan, the   
interrupter, and the Lady Mariko. It had ended with several unhappy looking   
men taking the accuser away, and the wedding had continued. Mariko had been   
a beautiful bride, and Logan had looked so happy... Maddie had been trying   
to contain her tears, imagining the happy future that they might have,   
imagining that she were the lovely bride, that this was the wedding of herself and Scott.  
  
It had been a wonderful, joyful occasion, and everyone had been very   
happy for Logan and Mariko. There had been a reception, with delicious   
foods, and they had given the newlyweds gifts. She'd had the oddest feeing   
that some of Scott's friends were watching her, as if something about her   
made them uneasy. Apparently, the resemblance between herself and Jean was   
positively uncanny. Despite that minor note of awkwardness, the day went well.  
  
Alex had chosen to stay later, assuring Scott and Maddie that he would   
catch a ride home with the rest of the team. They had returned home to   
Anchorage, feeling fairly exhausted by the day's events. It had been a   
long, long, wonderful day, and they were so exhausted by everything that   
they simply fell asleep at Maddie's apartment,snuggled up together on her   
couch, a warm blanket draped over them.  
  
Eventually, they stirred. It wasn't with the rising of the sun, or   
the blaring of an alarm clock, but rather from the rumbling growls of empty   
stomachs. Maddie pulled herself away first, reluctantly standing up from   
her place, snuggled up with Scott. She went and freshened up, a quick   
shower, clean clothing. Feeling a bit better, she went to the kitchen,   
starting coffee and a breakfast of pancakes and bacon. The scent of the   
bacon woke Scott, and they had a lovely breakfast together, laughing slightly at the time.  
  
Things were going so wonderfully that neither Scott or Madelyne worried   
about looking for the shadow of their luck. Things were happy, life was   
good, why look for trouble? What they did not know was that Jason Wyndgard,   
called Mastermind, had found his way to Anchorage. He had tried to corrupt   
the Phoenix into becoming the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, and had   
blamed the X-Men, especially Scott Summers for the failure of that plan. He   
had vowed that he would take his revenge on each one of them, finding out   
what was the most important thing to each of them,and destroying it. Now,   
he had found Scott, and he was dating a woman that looked very similar to   
the powerful Phoenix. His revenge would be so easy... all he would need to   
do was push a little bit here, offer a hint of illusion there... Scott would   
destroy his own relationship with this other red-haired woman. Nobody would   
know of his involvement.  
  
Wyndgaurd gave a small smile, and began his efforts. He started first   
on the woman, Mad something, reading her feelings, looking for any doubts or   
insecurities that he could use against her, to use against Scott. To his   
delight, she was full of questions, of worries and concerns, and doubts.   
He couldn't tell exactly what it was that she worried about, or what she was   
doubting, but if he could intensify those feelings just a little bit... If   
he could make her a bit less easy about her whole life, then she would be   
more likely to become angry with Scott, to over-react to something that he   
said or did. If she became upset and threw him out, or even attacked him, it   
would be splendid for Wyndgaurd's plans. But only a fool would work at such   
a problem as his perfect revenge from one direction. After enhancing the   
woman's anxieties a bit, he turned his attention to Scott. He could feel a   
worry, a burning question in the X-Man's mind, and there was a faint   
impression of red connected to this concern. Smiling with wicked delight,   
Wyndgaurd nudged that just a bit, intensifying the concern.  
  
He took to lurking near one or the other of them often, and every   
chance he got, he would reach out and feed the assorted doubts and concerns   
that plagued the lives of the two. The woman was a pilot, and her concerns   
began to show in longer preflight checks, and she began inspecting her   
planes after every trip, as if searching for something. Perhaps she would   
loose faith in her skills, and her job would suffer, or even be lost. Scott   
was showing a few signs as well, although mostly a general state of thought   
and worry. Such a pity that when everything fell apart, he wouldn't be able   
to watch, but his presence might give away the game.  
  
Scott was finding himself noticing more and more things that Maddie   
did that were just like things that Jean had done. They even had similar   
tastes in music. She used the same gestures when speaking, had some of the   
same particular phrases that she used. She knew things about him that he   
hadn't told her, like how he took his coffee, and exactly how he liked his   
breakfast eggs. How could she know those things if she wasn't actually   
Jean? Who could she be if not Jean, given a second chance?  
  
Madelyne found herself worrying more as well. She didn't know what   
had caused the crash that had robbed her of her memory. She didn't know if   
she had relatives that mourned her disappearance and questioned the fate of   
their daughter. Had she had a boyfriend before? Had the crash been her   
fault? Had she somehow caused the accident that gave her vague dreams of   
falling and flames? Was it her fault that she couldn't remember? Was it   
really her that Scott wanted, or was it this woman Jean that he had cared   
for, the one that had died? How much of his interest was for herself, and   
how much was because when he looked at her, he saw Jean?  
  
Scott kept giving her strange glances, as if he were measuring her   
against something. She would find him staring at her hands as she talked   
about something, and had the oddest feeling that he wasn't really listening   
to her words. She felt as if he were looking through her, gazing in her   
direction and seeing something else, or perhaps someone else.  
  
"Madelyne, why don't you grow your hair out? I'm sure that you'd look   
lovely with long hair." Scott's words sounded just a bit off, as if he were   
not quite thinking of Madelyne when he spoke.  
  
She looked at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking, as if by   
will alone she could divine his thoughts. Long hair? Why would he want her   
to grow her hair out long? "It used to be long. I cut it. It kept getting in the way."  
  
"Long? Was it almost to your waist?" Scott had an odd intensity to   
his words, as if the answer was vitally important to him.  
  
The words were almost dragged from her by the sheer intensity of his   
words. She could almost feel his need to know, although it made no sense to   
her. "Yes. What does it matter?"  
  
He took a faltering step towards her, his whole body tense and oddly   
light, as if he were filled with hope. "Are you... you must be... are you   
Jean? Brought back for a second chance?"  
  
With a harsh gasp of breath, Madelyne felt the tears well up in her   
eyes. How could he... how could she have believed that he cared for her?   
For who she really was, instead of the image of the woman that had died? She   
slapped him across his cheek as hard as she could. "How dare you, Scott   
Summers. How dare you come here, wooing me, and all the time you just want   
her, the dead woman that I resemble? How dare you..."  
  
She spun on her foot, and ran out of the house, the small fragment of   
her mind still working causing her to grab her coat as she left, shrugging   
it on against the cold wind. She could feel hot, angry tears burning across   
her cheeks, tears of pain and rage and humiliation. She had trusted Scott,   
loved him with all that she was. And when he looked at her, all he saw was   
a dead woman who wore her face.  
  
Jason Wyndgaurd saw the redhead run out into the cold, felt her pain   
and rage burning like a beacon. Suddenly, a dark and wonderful plan   
blossomed in his mind. It would be perfect. He could hurt them all... and   
the one that they would blame would be this woman. He focused his power,   
and reached out for her mind, ensnaring her mind to his illusions.  
  
end Promises for Tomorrow. 


	6. Fire and Confusion

author: Lucinda  
Series: Something in Red # 6  
rating: pg 13  
disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Marvel.  
distribution: please ask first. Luba can have it.  
  
  
  
  
Madelyne stopped, suddenly confused. She was standing in a study, a   
warm fire blazing in the fireplace, and there was a man sitting in a   
comfortable leather chair, smoking a pipe. He seemed utterly calm, and it   
seemed almost fitting that he was there. There were wisps of the same warm   
fire trailing her, cascading from her hair, twining over her hands, trailing   
at the end of her sash... Sash? Looking down, she discovered that she was   
somehow dressed in this formfitting outfit in red with high, golden boots,   
golden gloves, and a golden sash tied around her hips. It fit her body like   
a glove, outlining her curves in a flamboyant statement that was completely   
alien to anything in her closet. The outfit tugged at her memory, stirring   
something in the buried depths. She was not quite surprised to note the   
stylized bird shape at the throat, or that a matching bird shape held her   
sash together. She stood there, looking at this man, trying to figure out   
where he had come from, how she had ended up in his study.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I and how did I get here?" Her confusion was clear.  
  
The man smiled, smoke wreathing his head and making her eyes itch in a   
way that the flames surrounding her didn't. "I am Jason Wyndgaurd. You may   
call me Mastermind, my dear lovely redhead. You will be the perfect pawn   
for my grand revenge."  
  
Madelyne took a step back, something in her wanting to get far away from   
this man. "Revenge? Pawn? I don't want to be your pawn, I don't want to   
be anyone's pawn."  
  
With a cold smile, the man stood up, his eyes focussed on her, and she   
felt as if they were two pools, sucking her into their depths, and his voice   
echoed, as if from far away. "You will be the perfect tool for my revenge   
against the X-Men. You will be the stuff of their nightmares, the Dark   
Phoenix reborn."  
  
Madelyn's world seemed to dissolve into flames and rage. She glimpsed   
fragments of places that she'd never been, images of Scott's friends in odd   
clothing, clothing that like this red and gold outfit hugged their bodies   
and allowed them to move freely. Scott, the man that she was furious at...   
he would pay for her humiliation, yes, he would pay dearly for toying with   
her heart. Was she not the Phoenix? Was she not powerful?  
  
The man who called himself Mastermind watched as the young woman   
surrendered herself to his illusions. He had planted in her mind the   
suggestion that she WAS the Phoenix, that she was the being of beautiful   
power, fearsome strength, gifted in telepathy and telekinesis, wreathed in   
flames as her emotions burned bright inside of her. It had been so easy to   
plant the idea, to watch it take root in her mind until she accepted it,   
until she no longer questioned his presence.  
  
He hadn't expected that the uniform that he had remembered the Phoenix   
wearing would actually manifest to his own perceptions. He was immune to   
the illusions that he wrapped others in. But there she stood, in the red   
and gold, her hair rippling down her back like fire... were those flames   
along her hair, or mere illusion? He felt a flicker of uncertainty as he   
realized that he didn't know.  
  
"Lady Phoenix? Allow me to take you to them, to allow you your   
revenge." He led the woman to a small plane, one that he had borrowed from   
the Hellfire Club, and the pilot that was waiting inside of it. The pilot   
had been well conditioned by the club, and only shifted nervously at the   
sight of a woman with flames flowing amidst her hair climbed into the airplane.  
  
He was particularly glad when they arrived in New York. The woman that   
he'd deluded into thinking she was Phoenix had spent the whole time with her   
face staring unseeing at the window, her hair rippling with fire, her eyes a   
bright green, her fingers drumming and angry rhythem against the arm of her   
seat. He kept having this little suspicion in the back of his mind that   
something about this wasn't quite right, wasn't normal. But everything had   
to be normal. She wasn't Phoenix, she didn't have that woman's power. But   
it seemed that she didn't know that. The small flames continued to flicker   
over her body, caressing her form, making the body suit, a creation that he'd   
noticed was entirely without seams glisten in the firelight. Her hair   
rippled, almost lie darker flames, and when she left the plane, her feet   
didn't quite touch the ground.  
  
She looked at him, and her lips curved into something like a smile.   
"Thank you for telling me where I can find them. You can go away now."  
  
He could hardly believe what he had heard. "But... I didn't... how will   
you find them?"  
  
She still had that expression, the superior smile with just a hint of   
cruel amusement, her eyes burning with rage. "Of course you did. I am   
Phoenix, I can pluck their location from your very mind. I can follow the   
patterns of their thoughts. I can accomplish the rest without you."  
  
She turned, and was on her way towards Westchester before he could   
regain his breath. He blinked at the trails of flame, and didn't notice the   
figure climb from the back of the plane, didn't notice the man in dark   
clothing chasing the fire wrapped woman. All he knew was that he had to   
follow her. If she went beyond the radius of his illusions, his game would   
end. If the woman did somehow posses psychic abilities, then he could   
control and mould her into the new Black Queen, as he had attempted to do   
with the true Phoenix.  
  
When he arrived at the X-Men's mansion, he discovered that the woman was   
there, her body now fully surrounded by a flaming aura, and standing near   
her, trying to talk to her was Scott Summers. How had he got here? It was   
impossible! Never mind that, he would have to simply adjust the illusion   
accordingly, and the X-Man would either fall to the hand of his possibly   
ex-girlfriend, or he would hurt her, perhaps kill her, thinking that she was   
the Dark Phoenix.  
  
As he had hoped, the X-Men panicked at the presumed return of the Dark   
Phoenix. There was fear and confusion, and at first he was having such fun   
watching what was happening. Then the clouds rolled in, and masses of fog   
just flowed in from nowhere, and he couldn't see what was happening anymore.   
Unfortunately, that meant that he couldn't fuel the confrontation with his   
illusions anymore. Perhaps it would be best if he departed before his   
presence was detected...  
  
His stealthy departure meant that he didn't see the Professor fall, his   
chair unbalanced by a gust of wind and tipped by a telekinetic bolt from the   
woman who thought she was Phoenix. He didn't see the Professor fall   
unconscious, or Scott Summers stop and realize that this wasn't right. He   
missed the realization that somehow, the whole team had been manipulated,   
and that meant that he was unable to conceal the truth from them. He missed   
seeing Scott Summers grab the hand of the woman known only as Rogue, and   
missed the most critical exchange of the evening.  
  
"Rogue! Something isn't right with this! It feels wrong, like we're   
moving in a dream or something." He almost whispered into Rogue's ear.  
  
"Wrong? Ya mean that we aren't supposed to be fightin' the Dark   
Phoenix again? Ah could've told you that one, sugar." The sarcasm was   
almost tangible, and it was laid thick in an effort to disguise her fear.  
  
"Yes, this is wrong. We have to get to the truth about it, and I can   
only see one way for that to happen." Determination lent steel to Scott's voice.  
  
"Ya have a plan? Let's hear it then."  
  
"Touch the Professor. Absorb his telepathy and find out what's really   
going on. It's the only way!"  
  
Cringing slightly, Rogue peeled off her glove, and reached over,   
resting her fingertips on the Professor's head, hoping that he wasn't to   
badly injured. His telepathic abilities surged into her, and she could feel   
everyone, sense their minds, the shadings of their emotions, and their   
desperate fear, the dread they had all felt at the idea of the Dark Phoenix.   
The power continued to flow into her, and she could see into their minds,   
hear their thoughts, touch their memories...  
  
Soaring through clouds, feathers sensing every shift of the air/   
Mariko - wish I could be with you. Miss you so badly maybe I'll see you   
soon/ Winds to blow the phoenix off balance, Lightning? no, she is to close   
to Logan and to Betsy... dry wind carrying the scent of hot sands/ 'Are you   
Jean?' look of pain and betrayal and heartache - what have I done, no   
Maddie, I'm sorry.../ a strange man with a pipe, 'you will be the instrument   
of my revenge'... I am Mastermind!'  
  
:NO!!: Rogue shouted, uncertain and uncaring if it was simply with   
her voice or with her mind. :You are not the Phoenix! That slimey worm   
tricked you... Madelyne, stop this at once! Ya'll stop this!:  
  
The fighting milled to a confused halt, and everyone tried to clear   
the ringing from their heads, hearing the echoes of Rogue's voice in their   
heads. Madelyne gasped, and the fires went out suddenly, and she dropped to   
the ground, unconscious.  
  
With some caution, everyone went into the house, and those   
unfortunates, like Madelyne and the Professor that couldn't walk were   
carried. This had to be sorted out, and the truth discovered.  
  
Eventually Madelyne woke up, and sat in a soft chair, her hair falling   
around her, still inexplicably clad in the uniform of the Phoenix, her hair   
falling around her face. She wouldn't look at Scott. There was no trace of   
flames around her, nor any sign of any telepathic or telekinetic ability.  
  
Madelyne's voice broke the quiet murmurs, and brought the focus back   
to what had happened. "Who is this Mastermind? Who was Phoenix, and why   
did he think it would be so wonderful to convince me that I was her? How   
did he do that anyhow?"  
  
There was a bit of glancing around, and in the end, it was Warren who   
spoke. "Jason Wyndgaurd, who calls himself Mastermind is a mutant. He can   
make illusions, and use them to control someone's mind. He... Jean was   
Phoenix, it was her code-name. Mastermind tried to use his illusions to   
corrupt her, to have her join this group that tries to gain power. She went   
mad... and it was a very ugly and scary thing. Considering how much you   
look like her... he used you as the focus of an illusion of her coming back."  
  
Madelyne looked surprised, and a bit afraid. "Why?"  
  
Logan answered, his voice gruff. "When he didn't gain control over   
Jeannie, it made his status drop real fast. He blamed the X-Men for that.   
If we hadn't figured out what was going on... you could have been killed.   
That would have had a devastating effect on a lot of the people here."  
  
Hope flicked in Madelyne's eyes, and she raised her head, looking at   
Logan over her knees, with her arms wrapped below them. "Could he have...   
played on the fact that I resemble Jean with Scott? He said... I want to   
know if that deceitful worm could have been responsible for it."  
  
Logan paused a moment to consider things. "It's possible. He has a   
lot of practice, and to just make someone worry or question without actually   
making them see something that isn't there... he could have."  
  
Scott spoke, his voice thick with shame and misery. "I'm sorry   
Madelyne. What I said... it was out of line. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Madelyne gave a shaky smile, and nodded, her eyes glistening with   
tears, and a single tear making it's way down her cheek. "I... I can   
forgive you Scott. I love you."  
  
He was over there, pulling her into a desperate hug almost   
immediately. "I was such a fool. I should have looked at what I had,   
should have seen how wonderful you are."  
  
end Fire and Confusion. 


	7. Vows

author: Lucinda  
Series: Something in Red. story # 7  
rating: pg  
disclaimer: I own nobody from Marvel.  
distribution: Luba can have it. Anyone else ask first.  
  
  
  
  
They'd had a bit of awkwardness after the whole incident with   
Mastermind. Madelyne had wondered how much of Scott's feelings were for   
her, and how much for Jean. He'd apologized for asking her if she was Jean,   
and Maddie had forgiven him, but that didn't settle her doubts. Scott had   
done his best to reassure her, to sooth her concerns and show just how much   
he did care. He did little things for her, bringing her small gifts,   
rubbing her shoulders and the back of her neck after a day of flying, even   
cooking dinner on occasion. It was sweet.  
  
Her fears were quiet now, and she no longer found herself laying awake   
at night wondering exactly who Scott saw when he looked at her. Instead,   
she found herself trying to picture them in five years, or ten, or even when   
he was his father's age. Would they still be together? Would they have   
children? These thoughts were so much nicer than the others.  
  
Scott woke her up in the morning by bringing her a tray of breakfast,   
all her favorites, along with a stunning deep red rose in a crystal vase.   
The whole thing was so sweet that she could barely believe that she was   
awake and not dreaming. There was also a small blue velvet box on the   
corner of the tray. "Good morning Maddie. I brought you breakfast."  
  
Picking up the box, he waited while she ate, and he kept fidgeting   
slightly, as if he were nervous about something. Finally, when she had   
finished her food, she place the tray off to the side, and looked at him,   
waiting for him to explain why he was so unsettled.  
  
Opening the box and turning it to face her, he caught her left hand   
gently, and spoke words that made her whole being delight in happiness.   
"Maddie, I love you. Will you marry me?"  
  
She gave a delighted shriek, and flung herself against him, catching   
him in a delighted embrace. Tears of joy were sparkling in her eyes, and   
she showered his face with little kisses, pausing just long enough to   
whisper 'yes' between each one.  
  
It was a while before they could actually talk about planning the   
wedding. That turned out to be something far simpler than most couples   
would run into. Because she couldn't remember her past, she didn't have a   
particular place where she had to get married, or a long list of people that   
simply had to be invited. It was quickly decided that a small wedding held   
here in Westchester, right outside of the Professor's mansion would be   
perfectly fine with them both. They had a brief discussion about the date,   
and in fairly short order, the time and place were settled.   
  
They announced it to everyone over lunch. The various men offered   
congratulations, and offered a few its of advice, regardless of whether it   
had been asked for. The women reacted with shrieks of delight, and a flurry   
of questions ranging from Storm asking exactly how Maddie would like the   
weather to be for her wedding to questions over flowers, colors,   
bridesmaids... The discussion went on, and it was soon apparent that Maddie   
would have all the help she could ask for in planning to make certain her   
wedding was the perfect day. She looked delighted, having found friends among the X-Men.  
  
Allison and Betsy had volunteered to go with Madelyne to help her   
find the perfect wedding gown. Considering their backgrounds, Alison as a   
professional musician and Betsy as a British lady and former super model,   
Maddie had been only to happy to accept. She intended to spend the rest of   
her life with Scott, to try her best at happily ever after with her Prince   
Charming. She couldn't imagine things being better than they were right now.  
  
The three of them went through dozens of shops, searching for the   
perfect dress. It had to be flattering and intriguing without going to far.   
She wasn't quite certain what she wanted, but she could quite easily tell   
when she didn't see it. In the end, they finally found the perfect gown.   
It was white, and while it had no sleeves, the skirt fell in a loose   
cascade of white silk to the floor, even with the two inch heels that she   
had settled on. There were long white gloves with an edging of lace that   
were a perfect match for the lace on her gown. The gown looked wonderful on   
her, and they agreed that not only was it perfect, it would knock Scott's   
socks off when he saw it.  
  
Finally, the day of the wedding arrived. Madelyne had been waiting   
nervously, unreasonably afraid that something would happen. She had feared   
that Scott would leave her, that she would have a forgotten boyfriend or   
lover or husband show up to end her newfound happiness. Betsy and Allison   
both tried to reassure her that it was ridiculous to think that something   
like that would happen, that someone would appear just to spoil her happy   
day. Ororo assured her that Scott would not be leaving her right before   
their wedding.  
  
Then it was finally time, and everything was a joyful blur. She was   
in Scott's arms, in front of everyone, and they were kissing, and a voice   
announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Scott Summers. Everyone was happy, and   
wishing them well. There was wonderful food and they danced and had a   
wonderful time at the reception party.  
  
After all of that, the time finally came for them to leave for their   
honeymoon. Warren and Betsy had arranged it, and they had kept the details   
a secret. It wasn't until they were on the plane that they learned where   
they would be for their romantic getaway. They were going to be spending   
three weeks on a small tropical island that Warren owned. No crisis, no   
super heroics, no interruptions, just the two of them alone together.  
  
end Vows. 


	8. Tropical Relaxation

Tropical Relaxation  
  
author: Lucinda  
Series: Something in Red #8  
rating: pg 13  
disclaimer: not mine. Nobody from Marvel is mine.  
distribution: please ask first.  
  
  
  
Madelyne was feeling wonderful. She had just married the man that she loved, and they would be spending time on a beautiful tropical island for their honeymoon. No job hassles, no nosey neighbors, just the two of them, all alone together, in a place warm enough that clothing was an option, not a necessity. She was looking forward to this. There were very interesting and time honored methods to celebrate a wedding, and she had decided to try a few of them.  
  
The island was lovely, with smooth white beaches and gleaming turquoise water surrounding it. The main section of the island was covered with lush plants, and there were tropical flowers and brightly colored birds and butterflies to fill the air with color. The scents of the flowers and the ocean filled the air, and soothed their nerves, inviting them to relax, to enjoy themselves. The combined noises of the ocean waves and the lazy sounds of insects droning through the air, and the rustling of the leaves was almost hypnotic.  
  
Madelyne could feel herself relaxing, feel everything slowing down. They were here, for two glorious weeks, and the only agenda was to enjoy their time. To have fun, frolicking along the beach, in the water. She smiled, hoping that Scott was as pleased with the beautiful island as she was. She was also a bit curious what sort of things had been packed for them for their honeymoon. All she knew was that Betsy and Allison had packer her things, and Warren had taken care of Scott's luggage, all in an effort to keep the honeymoon destination a surprise.  
  
They found the path leading to the luxurious island home they would be staying in. It was to big to be an island cottage, although it tried to convey that cozy impression, and it was not quite big enough to be a mansion. It was sprawling, and certain to be wonderfully equipped, the picture of a perfect island get away. Warren would have settled for no less in one of his properties.  
  
They found the building to be every bit as luxurious as Madelyne had expected. There were large windows with breathtaking views of the island or the ocean. Spacious rooms with pale walls to create the illusion of cool and open spaces, with broad bladed ceiling fans circling lazily overhead. The bedroom that had been prepared for them had crisp silk sheets, and piles of fluffy pillows. Grinning mischeiviously, Madelyne had promptly shrugged out of her jacket and shoes, and instigated a pillow fight with Scott. By the end, they had collapsed on the massive bed, their clothing askew, hair in disarray, and tiny feathers floating through the air. They were both nearly helpless with laughter.  
  
The most wonderful thing about honeymooning on a private island was the absolute privacy, the lack of anyone there to know what they were doing. If they wanted to stay in bed until noon, although not necessarily sleeping, they could. If they wanted to wander around the house naked, passionately having their way with each other throughout the house, they could. If they wanted to have sex on the beach, right where the ocean waves crashed over them... well, they had earned themselves a slight reminder of the importance of sun block. They had the island to themselves, and no rules but their own.  
  
Scott had an intensely passionate streak hiding beneath all that proper behavior of his. Madelyne was delighted by it.  
  
They had made love throughout the house, on the beach, even while swimming in the water. There could be no doubt that they were making certain to be thoroughly completely married.  
  
Then, Scott had found the small boat, and they had gone out sailing. Catching fresh fish for their meals, they had managed to find some interesting things to do together on the boat. Rather naughty things that the boat probably hadn't been intended for, actually.  
  
They were enjoying another glorious day on the water, resting in the boat, tired from their mornings... exertions. Madelyne glanced over the side and thought that she saw a small wave moving the wrong way. Frowning, she sat up, looking at the area again. There was a darker shape, and then a triangular fin poked out of the water, causing pale froth to form to either side of it.  
  
"Scott! There's a shark headed towards us! A big one." Her voice was worried, full of concern.  
  
Scott looked at the shape, concern etched over his features as Madelyne searched for the top of her bikini. "You're right, it does look like a big shark."  
  
They were fortunate that the shark was just that, a big, hungry fish. When faced with the optic blasts that Scott shot at it, it quickly decided to go away for easier hunting. That was the end of that day's boating. Dry land suddenly had been much more appealing.  
  
Scott had seemed fairly thoughtful the rest of the day. He kept muttering about risks, and the dangers in the life of an X-Man. He paced through the house, muttering about strange names, some of which Maddie had recognized as people the X-Men had fought against.   
  
Maddie wasn't certain if the shark had caused this sudden period of thought, or if it was something else. She tried her best to keep him from getting to tense, and finally managed to get him to stop his pondering. It had required the deep green lace teddy that Betsy had slipped into the luggage, as well as some scented massage oils, but... Well, suffice to say that Scott hadn't been objecting to her attentions.  
  
"Maddie... I think... being an X-Man is awfully dangerous. I guess I never really thought about just how dangerous it could be until today. I want us to have a long and happy life together, which isn't very likely if I'm an X-Man. Which is why I think it would be best if I left the team, sort of a retirement. We could move to Alaska, have a nice place together... maybe start a family. What do you think?" Scott had finally put his thoughts in order, and was explaining to Maddie.  
  
With a brilliant smile, Maddie hugged her husband tightly to her. "That sounds just perfect, Scott."  
  
end Tropical 


End file.
